Something I Wanted More
by lostinthearrowverse
Summary: Laurel Lance returns after being thought to have been murdered. In the nine months, she was presumed dead, the heat has turned up on vigilantism. Since Oliver exposed Laurel as The Black Canary at her "funeral", he feels a responsibility to get his beloved friend to a place that the law won't catch up with her
1. Chapter 1

Oliver was used to entering the Arrow-cave at the end of a long stressful day. Being Star City's mayor by day and protector by night had him the most exhausted he had been since the five years he was away. He walked out of the elevator and was questioning how tired he really was because he saw a figure in his line of vision. As he got closer, before she even turned around, his breath hitched as recognized her. A woman that he had come up behind so many times, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

She could hear him behind her and she turned slowly. "Hi, Ollie" Laurel said quietly.

Oliver stood in his place, inches away from her. "Laurel, this is impossible".

"You need to believe me," Laurel said with panic. "I was kidnapped".

"I saw your body" Oliver tried to say.

"The body you saw was not mine," Laurel said.

"Are you bleeding?" Oliver asked.

"Probably out of more places than one" Laurel said.

Oliver couldn't keep up with the questions running through his mind. He looked at Laurel from head to toe, her face was badly cut and looked as though there was a small depression in her skull. There was a dark bruise all the way around her neck and two large burns on her cheek. Her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in well, nine months.

When he stopped observing, he noticed that she was crying. Against his better judgment, he opened his arms up for her and pulled her to his chest. The second his hand touched her skin, he knew that he could believe her. Maybe the night he thought she was killed, he was so overcome with grief, that he wasn't able to figure out that the body wasn't hers.

Oliver kissed the top of Laurel's head while she sobbed into his chest. From the looks of it, Laurel had spent the last nine months in hell. It had been hell for him too, but not this way. "Was Dahrk responsible for this?" Oliver asked after a long moment of silence.

"He stabbed me" Laurel choked. "I thought that I was going to die, but I remember I was in the dark for hours and in so much pain. I was so weak, I couldn't fight" Oliver gently rubbed Laurel's back in a circular motion.

"It's okay. They don't have you anymore, Laurel. I do. You're with me" Oliver soothed. "You won't have to live like that anymore. What do you remember after waking up?"

"Being told that everyone I loved thought I was dead. That I should be dead. The first few weeks I don't remember well. I don't remember much until Dahrk died. The last nine months have just seemed like a really long, hellish day of being starved and tortured" Laurel cried.

If Dahrk wasn't dead, Oliver would've killed him 100 more times. What he had caused to happen to Laurel was worse than death. "You didn't deserve that".

Just then the elevator opened and in walked Felicity, causing Oliver to turn around with Laurel still wrapped in his arms. Felicity stopped in her tracks at what she saw "Oh my god... Laurel! What happened? How is this happening?" Felicity rushed forwards to embrace Laurel, but Oliver turned his body, blocking Felicity's access.

Felicity gave her ex-fiance a look and Oliver just whispered: "She's been through a lot". After a few more minutes of holding Laurel close to him, he helped her into a chair.

Felicity asked: "I can get Curtis to come look her over and assess her health..."

"Call him" Oliver instructed and knelt down next to Laurel. Tears were rolling down her cheeks again.

"Why can't I go to the hospital, Ollie? I want my dad. I want to see Sara" Laurel asked softly.

"I'll tell you later. After Felicity calls Curtis, she is going to call your dad, but here's the thing... when you-you died" Laurel cut Oliver off.

"My dad started drinking again," Laurel said as her face changed from grief to anger.

Oliver placed his hand on top of Laurel's. "Your dad is making strides in treatment though" he assured her.

Felicity joined them and smiled softly at Laurel. "Curtis is coming. He can't wait to see you. I am gonna call your dad, but I'd like to be able to give him some answers. Can you tell me where you were?"

Laurel gulped: "I was trapped in a cabin in an unknown location with a small group of rogue HIVE agents.".

"Why?" Oliver asked.

Laurel closed her eyes and took a huge breath: "They were punishing me. Showing me exactly what happened to right-fighters, to heroes. They told me no one would find me because nobody was looking. They said they made sure would survive my brush with death, because death would be to kind for me. They almost made me forget my own name, forget everything I loved and what I fought for... but the worst part is I think they were trying to make a new Dahrk".

"What do you mean?" Oliver said.

"Very often they attempted to connect me with a Khushu Idol, but every time they failed and they said I wasn't ready," Laurel said emotionlessly. "I'm not sure if they were right..."

"Of course they were right!" Felicity reassured. "Laurel even with everything you have been through, you are one of the best people I have ever met. You would never be a match for the Khushu Idol".

"I don't know, Felicity, I am not a hero anymore," Laurel said.

Oliver felt his heart break under his skin. He would get her to believe she was a hero again. "What do you mean, Laurel? Just because these evil men bested you doesn't mean you are not a hero. I've been beaten too".

"No, Ollie, don't you get it? Don't you get how I escaped? I killed them all"


	2. Chapter 2

Laurel had fallen asleep after Curtis's exam. Oliver moved her to the cot and he laid down with her. He moved her head onto his chest. "What are you doing?" Felicity asked and Oliver smiled slightly.

"Physical touch is Laurel's love language. Any touch she has received in the past nine months has been violent and painful. I want to stay close to her so she is sure she is back in a place where she is loved" Oliver said. Before Felicity could respond, Oliver asked: "Curtis, did you find anything we should know about?"

"Well, I'm not a doctor so my examination is amateur, but after having a look I would say that she is malnourished and dehydrated. She's lost a lot of weight, to point where it's dangerous" Curtis reported.

"Felicity, can you go pick something up for her to eat?" Oliver requested.

"Um hm," Felicity said and headed towards the elevator.

"Her heart rate is slow," Curtis said. "and she probably hasn't slept very much".

Oliver ran his hand over Laurel's arm. "All these bruises and scars..." he mumbled.

"It's possible they will become less noticeable over time," Curtis said, while he looked towards the ground.

Laurel suddenly shot up and let out a scream. From her mouth, powerful sonic waves sent Curtis out of his chair and threw him six feet. Oliver rolled off the cot and didn't feel like he could do anything but stare at her. She closed her mouth and she just had this dark look over her features.

"Laurel?" Oliver questioned.

She turned her head to look at him and the darkness faded and was replaced with a look of illness. She laid down on her side and vomited.

Curtis sat up. "Curtis, are you alright?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine, I might've broken a bone" Curtis replied.

Oliver knelt down so his face was not far from Laurel's, "Hey" he said. "I'll be right back, okay? I am getting something to clean this up. Then maybe you can tell me how you got a sonic cry". Oliver tried to stand up but Laurel firmly grabbed his arm.

Oliver stared into her eyes which were filling with tears. "Ollie, I don't know. I wanna go to the hospital" Laurel begged.

Oliver knelt back down. "Laurel I- I can't take you to the hospital" he said solemnly. Laurel just looked forward at Oliver with a large frown.

"You should probably tell her why," Curtis said.

"Laurel, If I had known what I know now, I wouldn't have done this, but I- I, at your funeral, I outed you as the Black Canary" Oliver admitted.

Laurel's features went dark once again. She moved her legs over the side of the cot, with all four of her limbs slightly shaking. She looked up to meet Oliver's eyes. "You... what?"

Oliver offered his hand to Laurel and helped her stand up. Their faces were inches apart. "Laurel, believe me. I regret it. Somebody- somebody was impersonating you just hours after you were abducted. They stole your outfit and your sonic device and they made you look like a villain. I couldn't stand that, loving you and having just lost you. I needed people to know the truth about you, I'm sorry".

Laurel dropped his hand. "Ollie, what is going to happen to me?"

"While you have been gone, Laurel, law enforcement has really changed their focus. The police force in the city is hell-bent putting every vigilante away. And while Oliver's identity remains a secret, yours is now public knowledge. Oliver commissioned a statue of you to be built in your memory as Black Canary" Curtis said as Oliver looked at the floor.

The ghost of a smile actually formed on Laurel's face but it quickly faded away. Oliver looked up. "You know what, the night I saw Dahrk kill you, I failed you. I failed you by letting everything that has happened to you in the last nine months happen to you. Laurel, I am going to get you to a place where you don't have to worry about getting locked up for being the hero you are".

"Were," Laurel said quietly.

Felicity re-entered the bunker with take-out from Alfonso's. "How are you going to go about relocating her?" she asked.

"I don't know yet" Oliver responded.

"I'm not even sure you should. I should be in jail for the lives I took" Laurel protested and Oliver's face hardened.

"No!" he shouted. "You did not kill anyone who didn't deserve to die. Besides, you have been through enough. I will not let you go to a max-security prison. You don't deserve that". Laurel nodded.

"We could try to contact Sara" Felicity suggested. "See if she will pick Laurel up in the Waverider and take her somewhere".

"No, Sara is pretty busy" Oliver theorized. "Besides, I don't want Laurel displaced in time somewhere, alone. I don't need your help, Felicity. I know very well how to disappear for a while".

"What are we gonna do here?" Curtis asked.

"I think Prometheus will go quiet when I do," Oliver said and Laurel gave him a look. "Prometheus is a psychopathic killer with a vendetta against me". Laurel nodded.

"I wish I could stay and help you stop him," Laurel said.

"Knowing you are safe will help me the most," Oliver told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver had left Laurel and Felicity down in the Arrowcave while he, Curtis, and Rory went to gather what Oliver and Laurel would need for the journey from Star City. Laurel wsas ripping off and eating small pieces of her bread. "C' mon. You must be starving" Felicity urged.

"Not so much. I feel anxiety more so than hunger" Laurel replied.

"I understand that. You are going to a new place to start over, to be somebody else. I've done that twice, in a sense. After college, and when Oliver and I went to Ivy Town" Felicity said.

Laurel half-smiled. "I was sort of wondering if I would have to go back there to find Ollie," she said.

"You thought we would've moved back?" Felicity asked. The expression on Felicity's face told Laurel that the thought of moving back to Ivy Town never crossed Felicity's mind.

"The last time I saw Ollie, I told him that I hoped the two of you would find your way back to each other, knowing how much the relationship meant to him," Laurel said and Felicity looked touched.

After a long pause, Felicity said: "And that's why you are always gonna be the love of his life". Laurel stared Felicity with an expressionless face. "I shouldn't have said that," Felicity said and Laurel shook her head.

"You're good," Laurel said. "But let's change the subject. It's more confusion than I need right now".

The three men returned. "Hi, Laurel, I'm Rory Reagan. It's a pleasure to meet you" Rory said as he and Laurel shook hands.

"I know you don't know me, but thanks for coming to help," Laurel said.

"Like all members of Team Arrow before me, I would do anything for this team" Rory responded.

"Laurel, you haven't really eaten all that much" Oliver pointed out.

Felicity stood up and took the food from Laurel. "I'm gonna pack this up with the rest," she said and Curtis and Rory followed her.

"Are you sure you are willing to leave with me?" Laurel asked. "I know you can't stay but you may not return for months" Laurel stated.

"This situation is one of the reasons I have a team" Oliver responded. "What I am choosing to do, is the most important mission I have right now".

"Hey", Felicity called poking her head back in. "You two should come now. Sunrise is hours away and by the time it gets here, I want the both of you outside city limits".

Oliver started up the car, while Laurel hugged Felicity. "I love you" Felicity whispered.

"I love you," Laurel said back.

"Your home will always be Star City," Felicity said.

"Yes, it will" Laurel agreed and she turned and shook Curtis's and Rory's hand. "Thank you for being there for me and I trust that you will keep my survival a secret". Oliver gave his friends a death-glare from over Laurel's shoulder.

"As much as I want to scream from the rooftops that you're still here with us, I'll keep myself and these guys in check" Felicity promised and hugged Laurel again.

After breaking the hug, Laurel climbed into the passenger's seat of the car. Felicity hugged Oliver. "I don't know when I am going to be back" Oliver admitted.

"As long as you're absolutely sure that Laurel is safe, take as much time as you need," Felicity said.

"Thank you for being as amazing as you are," Oliver said and Felicity let go of him, smiling.

"Be careful, Oliver" she said and stepped back to where Curtis and Rory were standing.

Oliver closed the driver's door and adjusted the mirrors. Through a yawn, Laurel asked: "Do you have a plan, Ollie?"

He grinned. "Of course not, Laurel, My plan is too close my eyes and jump".


	4. Chapter 4

Laurel woke up in the parking lot of some fast-food restaurant and looked the at GPS. She was sure that this was not the car she fell asleep in. She felt panic stirring in her blood and an ice cold temperature in mind.

Oliver climbed into the driver's seat. "You must have been really exhausted," he said and placed a meal on her lap.

"Ollie, where are we and what happened to our car?"

"While you were sleeping, I traded it in, well more like I stole this car, and left our car in its place" Oliver explained. Laurel raised her eyebrows. "Laurel, sometimes the end justifies the means".

"That's not the problem, Ollie. If I'm honest, I don't really care about the law much anymore" Laurel said and Oliver frowned as he started the motor. "I just don't know why you would trade in a luxury vehicle for a crap one like this".

"I thought it would be a good first step to keeping a low profile" Oliver explained. "Eat up, and while you do, I wanna finally tell you everything".

Laurel, who was pushing her over-heated oat-meal around with her plastic spoon, turned her head saw Oliver looking her dead in the eye. "About?-" she couldn't manage to finish her sentence.

"The Island" Oliver said. "About the last 9 and a half years. What I've done, why, why I felt that it was right. There is still so much you don't know, and so much I want to tell you. Laurel, you are still the person who knows me better than anybody else, because you are still the only person that I know I can trust, always".

"I would never betray your trust" was all Laurel could say.

"Okay then," Oliver said. "Not everything I'm going to tell you still affects my life today, but it all affects who I am. What you know is that Sara and I survived the Queen's Gambit wreck. We were not the only survivors. My father and his bodyguard actually made it to the lifeboat before I did. We had food, water, and my father's gun as means of survival. We floated for a long time, it could've been days and we had shared the food but there was only enough sustenance for one person at that point. My father independently decided that I would be the person with the chance to survive and he used his gun to kill Hackett and then turned it on himself. Hackett's body fell into the water, but my fathers... I floated with it for at least another 24 hours before Lian Yu came into view".

Laurel opened her mouth to speak, but Oliver spoke first. "The moment before my father died, he told me that it was my responsibility to right his wrongs and to take out the people poisoning Star City".

Laurel nodded. "Slade Wilson taught you archery?" she asked.

"Actually my first teacher's name was Yao Fei. After him, his daughter, Shado" Oliver answered.

"That island, it was pretty crowded, huh?" Laurel asked and Oliver grinned slightly.

"At times, yeah, it sure was," Oliver said.

"Go on," Laurel said.

"My first kill was actually a bird. I didn't want to, I had never had to kill anything before. I thought if resisted long enough, Yao Fei would just do it for me. The bird kept me company for days in its cage, I fed it leaves. I stared at that picture. The picture you asked for that night at the hospital. You gave me the picture so I wouldn't get lonely. I felt lonely so I stared at it, I prayed that you safe and you were healing" Oliver glanced at Laurel, who had a tear running down her cheek. He cleared his throat. "I was hungry, so, so hungry. I broke the bird's neck. Yao Fei told me I would kill many more things, animals and people in order to survive. He was right. By the end of that first year, I killed my first man using a bow and arrow".

"And you felt okay about it?" Laurel asked.

"Well, to make myself clearer, I did kill men before with knife or my hands... but when I killed Fyers, I became someone else, and it wasn't until years later that he got a name. Talia Al Ghul named him The Monster, the people of Star City named him The Hood" Oliver said.

"You are not a monster, The Hood was not a monster..." Laurel said softly.

"Yeah, he was. The Hood was selfish and self-deceptive. He wasn't doing what he had to do, he was doing to what he wanted to do. The Hood was the worst version of me, and when I toldyou I didn't want to be on an island anymore, that is what I meant. I was rescued from Lian Yu, but as long as The Hood was a part of me, part of me was stuck on that Island". Oliver paused. "Laurel, why are you crying?"

"Because you're important to me," Laurel said. "I never realized that you saw yourself that way".

"I don't anymore, but when I thought Dahrk killed you, I started killing again and now that you're back, I realize that you are the key to the best version of myself. You have always been the very best in me and that is the one thing that won't change" Oliver revealed as he put the car in park. He turned and he wiped the tear off of Laurel's face and he got out of the car and walked toward his plane.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver turned around quickly when he heard a thud on top of the car he left Laurel in. An arrow flew towards his face and squatted just in time. On top of the car stood an enemy of his that he hadn't seen since his fake marriage. Carrie Cutter, aka Cupid.

Oliver had no idea why Carrie was targeting him as Oliver Queen because he was pretty sure that she didn't know he was The Green Arrow. Standing at the hood of the car was former police officer, Liza Warner, now, an escaped convict. Laurel was pushed into view by China White, who had a firearm against Laurel's back.

"Ladies", Oliver said. "What can I do that will convince you to let her go?" He was closely watching Laurel who again was staring emotionlessly.

"We were interested in the money Tobias Church left behind," Carrie said. "But honestly we are more interested in why Mayor Queen is aiding a criminal in an escape of Star City. You don't care if we rot in jail for what we did, but her, you do?"

"She isn't a criminal. She's a hero" Oliver defended.

"Spoken like a fan of the Emerald Archer," Liza Warner remarked in disgust. "We are going to collect proof that Laurel Lance is alive and we will be heroes".

"Or you can do something for us" China suggested.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked. He was considering just letting them have what they wanted, he really only cared about protecting Laurel.

"You are the mayor," said China. "We all want to be let out of prison and our records wiped clean".

"Even if I do that, if you steal that money, you'll go back to Iron Heights" Oliver replied.

"In that case," Liza said, shaking her head and she pulled out a small camera and took a shot of Laurel while simultaneously ripping out a chunk of Laurel's hair. As she pulled her arm away, Laurel grabbed her wrist and pushed it back against her chest with such force that when her fist hit her own chest, she fell down on her back. Laurel spun around fast, twisting the gun out China's hand and shot her point blank in the chest, instantly killing her and surprising Oliver. Carrie fired an arrow, targeting Laurel's head but she ducked. Carried jumped down from the roof of the car only to immediately be punched in the face by Laurel. Laurel kneed her in the stomach and then in the groin. Behind Carrie, Liza was getting up and Laurel pushed Carrie off her feet and she crashed into Liza. Laurel stooped down just above them and released a sonic cry. "Stay down" she shouted.

Oliver was still shocked but he took the camera and the chunk of hair out of Liza's possession. He signaled for Laurel to board the plane and then he squatted down to be eye level with the two convicts. "Go back to Iron Heights and tell nobody of what happened here tonight! When I get back to the city, I am going to see if ARGUS can get you two new identities. Consider it a gift that you are still alive". Oliver walked away.

When he got on the plane, he didn't say anything. Laurel was buckled into the co-pilot's seat. "Ollie?" she said. Oliver ignored her. "Ollie?"

"What?" Oliver said in a low tone.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah. I am just trying to figure out what the hell we are to do. There are criminals who know the Black Canary is still alive. They saw the mayor with her..." Oliver's voice trailed off.

"Ollie" Laurel said.

There was a long moment of silence. "Yes?" he finally said.

"I'm sorry," Laurel said, and there was another long moment of silence.

Oliver leaned closer until his forehead touched Laurel's. He didn't say a word. Neither of them did. They just stayed there with their foreheads touching until finally Oliver gently kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I was on vacation but I am back! I am going to update "My Arrow Reboot" soon, I know it has been forever!**

**Also, there will more than likely be some smut in the next chapter, so be prepared for that :)**

Laurel rolled to the side of Oliver on the floor of the airplane. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, probably both trying to normalize their breathing. Oliver finally said: "You do not have to be sorry". He turned his head to grin at her. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to give it to you again. Ever since the night after the funeral".

Laurel kissed him gently and pulled away with a grin, one that looked genuine. "I cannot believe that I pushed you away after that. Maybe if I let you in, let you be there when I needed you, things would be different now".

"I wish they were," Oliver said and they shared a moment of silence before Oliver kissed her again. He pushed himself to a sitting position and grabbed his boxers and put them on. Laurel dressed and watched Oliver dress. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He could see her staring at him but he didn't make it obvious. He liked that she was silently admiring him. "You know how the ghosts wanted you to bond with the Khushu Idol?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Laurel said, sounding confused.

"Is there a chance that it worked?" Oliver asked.

"I think if it worked I would know" Laurel replied, but she added quietly "But I am not the person I was before".

"So you didn't bond with the idol, but maybe the Idol infused you with its dark magic..." Oliver theorized.

"I don't understand a ton about it, Ollie" Laurel responded. "If you ask me when the ghosts kidnapped me, I stopped wishing the world could be different because evil is blessed with praise. I became a lawyer to give a voice to the voiceless and now by doing what I thought was right, I am hated".

Oliver couldn't blame her for feeling that way. He was starting to feel similarly about being The Green Arrow before she had come back to him. He was not sure if his crusade was accomplishing its goal or anything at all.

"Look," he said. "I have a contact in Hub City, and I want her to see you. She is a self-proclaimed expert on the Khushu Idols and their magic. Laurel tilted her chin down and raised an eyebrow. "Without Esrin's help, I could not have defeated Dahrk" Oliver added.

"What do you think she can do for me?" Laurel asked.

"Unlike you and I, Esrin understands what we don't. If you're struggling with effects from dark magic, Esrin is one of the only people I trust to rid you of them. And if not, I still think she can offer you something" Oliver explained and he grabbed Laurel's hand.

They walked back over to the car and Oliver noticed right away that it was tampered with."Warner and Cutter are trying to make sure we don't get out of the city" he sighed. "They think they can use us to reduce their sentences".

"So what now?" Laurel asked.

"When Felicity and I went there, we took my limousine, but that it isn't an option this time," Oliver thought aloud. Then louder he said: "I've got it" and speed-walked toward the plane. He came back after a few minutes. And told Laurel: "Esrin is going to use the Khushu Idol to locate us and transport us to Hub City"

"That's pretty-" Laurel began to say and then she found her and Oliver standing in what looked like an underground temple before a woman who must be Esrin. "cool".

"Laurel Lance," Esrin said. "I am happy to see that you are alive. Your death was Oliver Queen's deepest source of darkness and grief".

"Well barely alive" Laurel retorted while extending her hand. Esrin shook it.

"Oliver and I spoke a little a bit about that on the phone. I want to help you. I was hoping you and I could sit together, drink some tea, and talk about what happened to you" Esrin offered.

Laurel looked unsure about that until Oliver squeezed her hand. He came close to her ear and whispered: "It won't be easy, but I promise you it will be worth it".

Laurel nodded and Oliver gave Laurel's hand to Esrin.

Oliver was not sure how long the two women were in another part of the temple for, but Esrin returned alone with mascara all over her face.

"Esrin, are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, it is worse than I think you know. All of the horrendous things those men did to her. They broke her spirit, her mind, her heart, and her body". Oliver's breath turned tenser.

"Is there any connection with her and the Khushu Idol?" he asked.

"No," Esrin said, but Oliver could sense there was a "but". "but the Khushu Idol was witness to Laurel's senseless pain and suffering, witness to her breaking".

"What can I do to help her?" Oliver pleaded.

"One of the effects that the Idol can take advantage of, because it is pining after her, is that she truly believes that the good in her is destroyed. When she talks about her life before the past nine months, every time she smiled, she was talking about you, Oliver. You are a part of every memory in where she remembered being the best version of herself and being a hero. My suggestion is with my magical aid, recreate those memories".


	7. Chapter 7

Laurel was sitting alone. Her face was completely neutral except for the tears running down her cheeks. Oliver walked over to where she was sitting and stood there, a few feet away from her. "Hello, Laurel," Oliver said and Laurel looked up. She looked around and suddenly they were standing alone in the building she used to work in at CNRI.

"What- what is going on?"Laurel asked. Oliver extended his hand to her.

"Esrin is projecting this memory through the use of magic all around us. Do you know what day it is?" Oliver said with a smile.

"Yes, you came to see me at work. I- I was less than welcoming" Laurel said, taking his hand and he led her outside.

"I deserved it. What I did to you, still after all this time, is unforgivable" Oliver admitted.

"Well, then I guess it is pretty strange that I completely forgive you. After what I went through, you, Ollie, are the only person I can relate to, and I can trust. When we get to where we are going, I am scared of losing you again" Laurel said.

"Let's focus on the here and now, Laurel," Oliver said. "I remember hearing you talk about Adam Hunt, worrying, but also being so, so proud of you. You told me you were gonna go to law school, and you did. Though, I never doubted that you had what it took to achieve your dream". Laurel smiled slightly, causing Oliver to smile and give her hand a light squeeze.

When Laurel looked up they were in Oliver's bedroom in the mansion. He was standing inches away from her. "But by this point, things had changed," Oliver said. "I hoped you wouldn't push me away again".

"I was overcome with emotions," Laurel said.

Oliver slowly unbuttoned his shirt and he took Laurel's hands and placed them on his chest. "Tell me, how did you survive those nine months," he asked looking into Laurel's eyes.

Laurel looked down focusing her hands on his chest. "I don't know..."

"Yes, you do" Oliver persisted. "You survived because..."

"You survived" Laurel answered quietly. "The thought of you kept me strong. You, Thea, John, Felicity, my father, and Sara".

"Right, because we fight to protect the people we love," Oliver said. "Like on the island, I fought every single day for my mother, Thea, Tommy, but more than anybody, you, Laurel. I wanted to come home to you. I never told you this but I almost shot myself while sitting in a cell. The gun was loaded with one bullet and I sat there with it pressed to my temple. I was going to do it, but then you were there with me. You were begging me not to and telling me I needed to come home to you. You saved my life and you weren't even there. You are my hero, you have always been" Oliver said and pulled Laurel close and kissed her deeply, wanting to be as close to her as possible. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she lightly bit his bottom lip. They kissed again until Laurel felt the environment change and they were now they kissing in her apartment.

He attempted to pull away to speak again, but she held him where he was, kissing him deeper and deeper. He lifted her off the ground and carried her from the living room to her bedroom. His still open shirt slid from his shoulder and he changed his focus to her neck. He trailed kisses down her neck. Her top was off and he quickly removed her bra before getting back to her neck. He kissed his way down her breasts and divided his attention between both of them while simultaneously beginning to play with her sweet spot. She moaned loudly as that sent shivers down her spine.

Oliver didn't waste too much time on foreplay since she was wet enough. He took off his pants, and he positioned himself comfortably and entered her. He moved at a pace he knew she liked. Laurel moaned and shuddered. Even though she had sex with Oliver less than 24 hours ago this was completely different. This was almost exactly like it happened for the first time when he got home. When she finally had him again. What she knew she had wanted and needed but she was not allowing.

She lost in her thoughts but she was brought back as Ollie flipped her into doggy-style and quickened his pace. He was grunting and giving her his all. He continued thrusting but leaned down to her ear and whispered over her moans: "I love you". He turned her head to kiss her and as they kissed they both finished.

After lying in the bed with their eyes closed, Laurel's head resting on Oliver's chest, Oliver kissed the top of Laurel's head. "Hey" he whispered. "We... we should go sit by the fireplace". Laurel didn't open her eyes, but she just nodded against his chest. He smiled and he put on his boxers and she put on underwear and his shirt.

The candles were already there and already lit and the pillows there like they had been the night of the funeral. They sat down and Laurel laid her head down on Oliver's shoulder. "I didn't really feel like a hero in this moment," Laurel said after a long moment of silence.

"You must not remember the moment as clearly as I do, then. Your words that night inspired me to reinvent myself as a vigilante, to do it for you because I desperately wanted to be the man you fell in love with, that's all I wanted" Oliver said.

"You didn't have to try, Ollie," Laurel said as looked up at him and softly kissed him before returning her head to his shoulder.

"You said that you and I can save the world together, remember that?" Oliver reminded her. Laurel nodded her head. Oliver's face took on a slight smirk. "Do you remember what we did right after?"

"Um-hmm. Let's do it again" Laurel said as Oliver pulled her onto his lap.


	8. Chapter 8

"Laurel... Laurel?" Oliver asked softly. Laurel was in the Arrowcave with a faraway look in her eyes.

"What day is it?" she asked, wearily.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine. What day is it?"

"Night" Oliver said. "This was the second time you talked me out of killing myself".

"You, you were going to give yourself over to Slade," Laurel said, quietly remembering.

"You convinced me not to, though it wasn't easy, you didn't give up. Heroes never give up and YOU taught ME that" Oliver said. "I have watched you take hit after hit and I never made it any easier on you. You never gave up on me, or your family, or yourself..."

Laurel was now standing in the road in Star City and she remembered where she was as her eyes filled up with tears. "Right over there is where I held Sara right after she hit the ground," she said as wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Why am I seeing this?"

"You tell me," Oliver said.

"I... I don't... I guess because losing Sara is what made me want to continue her legacy, be a vigilante".

"A hero" Oliver corrected. "Sara was a vigilante, you are a hero".

"Felicity said something like that. She said I had a light inside me, light she never had" Laurel mumbled.

"And that is one of the reasons I preferred having you out there with me," Oliver said and Laurel's eyes widened.

"But you let Sara be The Canary right away?" she asked.

"First of all, I couldn't control you or your sister. Secondly, Sara was an assassin trained by The League and you were a lawyer" Oliver said. "I was far more worried about your safety than hers. I care about Sara, she's my friend but I even while dating her, I still was in love with you" Oliver said.

Laurel looked around her. She was standing on top of a car now. "Oh god," she whispered to herself. She was holding a bo staff in one hand. As if her body a mind of it's own, Laurel kicked and leaped and she landed in front of Oliver who was sitting on the ground. "Enter Black Canary" Laurel whispered sarcastically and she sat down next to Oliver. "So stupid".

"Yeah, pretty stupid how you saved the city in my absence," Oliver said.

"You saved the city, Ollie" Laurel corrected.

"I killed Ra's Al Ghul on a mountain, you protected the people of the city we love and then I Ieft you. I don't regret anything more than going to Ivy Town. I didn't even apologize for doing what I did to Lyla and came back, expecting that John and I were still gonna be buddy's and when I came back I treated you and Thea like you guys didn't matter. You do matter, Laurel. You are deserving of respect and happiness, deserving of love".

"Well, thank you," Laurel said and put her head down on Oliver's shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Oliver asked her.

"You say I deserve love and I do want to be loved. Wherever I go, I- I am going to miss you so much" Laurel said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey", Oliver said, cupping her cheek. "I am always with you". Oliver and Laurel were now back in the temple where began the journey of Laurel's mind. "See, you remember it all. You believe you are a hero and those memories are the proof".

"More like proof that I love you," Laurel said, lowly.

"Fair, proof that you are a hero to the man you love," Oliver said. He got up and called out "Esrin?"

"I'm- I'm in here, Mr. Queen" Esrin replied and Laurel and Oliver followed the sound of Esrin's voice.

Esrin was lying on the ground in the main room of the temple, clearly exhausted. Oliver picked Esrin up bridal-style.

"What are you doing?" Laurel asked.

"I can't leave her lying on the ground," Oliver said.

"Take me back to where I interviewed Laurel and leave me be," Esrin said.

"Fair enough," Oliver said and did as she asked of him.

"How do we get out of here?" Laurel asked.

"I'll show you the way," Oliver said and he left some cash behind for Esrin.

Carrie Cutter and Liza Warner were in the custody of the SCPD and being interviewed by the DA. "Are you sure you saw the mayor with a dangerous criminal who is supposed to be dead?" asked Adrian Chase.

"Yes, and it makes perfect sense. Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance used to date and were friends until "her death" He had known the truth and he is trying to protect her. The SCPD has to go after them" Liza said.

"And you saw the same thing, Ms. Cutter?"

"Ms. Lance killed China White right in front of us," Carrie said.

"She injured us and Mayor Queen didn't try to stop her" Liza added. "That's aiding and abetting, right, Mr. Chase?"

Adrian Chase didn't answer for a moment and he replied: "Everything you told me will be considered".

"Will this information shorten our sentences?" Liza asked.

"Of course not," said Adrian. "You are criminals and you just tried to escape prison. Both of your sentences are likely to be extended".

Oliver held the casino door open for Laurel. "Such a gentlemen" Laurel commented. "Where is our next stop?"

"You're gonna love it" Oliver said with a hint sarcasm.

"Where?" Laurel asked with her eyes narrowing.

"You are going to be safest in Russia, there are people I trust there, they are going to give you a job..."

"So, we're going to Russia?" Laurel asked.

"Yes... but we have fly on a public airline...so I have to call in a favor with Argus... and another friend" Oliver mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Since being liberated from military prison, John Diggle made it a point to bring lunch to his wife every day and eat with her. Today while the couple enjoyed their three-pepper chicken, their lunch was intruded upon.

Diggle stood up, speechless at the sight of his fallen friend. "Hi, John" Laurel said.

John didn't reply, his thoughts were too loud. This is our Laurel. Oliver would not be here with her if there was any doubt in his mind. But- but there was something different. Her smile was not there. It was always there. That was what was special about her, something she brought to the team that nobody else did. Laurel had been through more hell than a person like her deserved, but she usually had a smile on her face despite the pain inside. But Laurel wasn't smiling.

"John," Oliver said in a plain and slightly threatening tone. John walked directly to Laurel and pulled her into a comforting hug and Oliver watched as a small smile formed on Laurel's lips.

John pulled back and looked at Laurel. "I don't understand," he said.

"She's been through a lot, John" Oliver said and John nodded.

"I was a..." Laurel began to say.

"You don't have to talk about it, Laurel," Oliver said.

"Not that it isn't good to see you both, especially you, Laurel, but what brings you to ARGUS?" Lyla asked.

"As you both know the heat on vigilantes has turned up recently and since Laurel's Black Canary identity is public knowledge in Star City, it is not safe for anyone to know that she is alive".

"You need for ARGUS to give her a new identity?" Lyla asked.

"Actually, we both need temporary fake identities to fly to Russia," Oliver said.

"Russia?" John asked.

"Laurel would be safe there," Lyla said. "Russia and the U.S. don't have an Extradition treaty".

"And I have some friends there who will take good care of her" Oliver said. "Do you think you can make it happen, Lyla?"Lyla nodded. She hadn't been Oliver's biggest fan since Nanda Parbat, but she wanted him this favor, mainly for her husband. He had blamed himself for Laurel's murder. Doing this, making sure Laurel was safe, was something John needed to finally forgive himself for what happened. "In the meantime, there is somebody you're holding here, and I need a favor from him as well".

"Oliver," Christopher Chance said, standing up to shake Oliver's hand. "It's has been a long time".

"Understatement" Oliver replied and shook Christopher's hand. "Christopher, this is Laurel Lance".

"Your home?" Christopher asked as he extended his hand to shake Laurel's. Laurel shot Oliver a side glance.

Oliver smiled slightly. "Yes, she is my home" He paused and then he said: "I've got to get her a new home. See, I did something that I thought was right at the time, but now I regret it because it cost her safety in our city. But as you probably know, I am the mayor of Star City now, and while I am gone, people are going to get suspicious. Right now, my staff believes that I have been on an overnight and I said I didn't know when I would be back. I was hoping I could be back tonight".

"I got you covered," Christopher said with a nod.

"Hold on," Laurel asked. "What the hell does he mean?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, Laurel, I am Christopher Chance, but my stage name is "The Human Target" " Christopher explained.

"You are an..." Laurel said.

"Actor" Christopher confirmed.

"He takes it to the next level through" Oliver added. "Do you still have the mask you made?"

"Mask? Oh my god, he's gonna pretend to be you?" Laurel asked.

"The mask is very realistic" Christopher responded.

"Hey, as much as I hate to interrupt whatever conversation you three are having, I have temporary identities you and Laurel" Lyla announced. "You two are newlyweds, Cosmo, and Carla Nguyen". Laurel couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Cosmo? Really?" Oliver asked.

"I like it," Laurel said. "Cosmo is the Greek God, at least I think it is".

"Mayor Queen, I didn't expect you'd be back already" Adrian greeted when he enter Oliver's office.

"Neither did I, Adrian. Have a seat and fill me in on what I missed" "Oliver" said.

"Right well, I don't know if you heard about the prison escapees last night," Adrian said.

"Sort of," "Oliver" said. "White, Cutter and Warner?"

"Yeah but only Cutter and Warner turned themselves in," Adrian said.

"Okay, so the SCPD is searching for White, right?" "Oliver" asked.

"They found her where Cutter and Warner said she was. She is dead, Mayor Queen" Adrian said.

"So, they killed her" "Oliver" quickly theorized.

"The gun at the scene is being tested for fingerprints right now" Adrian revealed.

"Okay..." "Oliver" said.

"Is something wrong with that, Mayor Queen?" Adrian asked.

"Of course not" "Oliver" said. "The killer needs to be found".

"Here's something you need to know that the witnesses said. They said you were there when the shooting took place and the shooter was Laurel Lance" Adrian confided.

"Oliver's" voice got cold. "Laurel Lance is dead. It's still a fresh wound for me, Adrian. I loved her".

"I know, Mayor Queen. And I trust you so I will ask one time, is Laurel Lance alive and are you helping protect her?" Adrian asked.

"You trust me so trust in this. This city is under my leadership and I love this city. Even though my views on vigilante's don't align with our city's council, I will not grant immunity to anyone who breaks our city's laws, not even a friend" "Oliver" said and Adrian nodded.

Oliver and Laurel were gray hoodies and they Star City's pier. "I still think coming back here was stupid," Laurel said as she stared up at the Black Canary statue.

"I know but Lyla was the only person within ARGUS that I could trust and she works in the Star City, plus by being here I could show you that just like I'll be with you no matter where you are, while I am here, you are always with me" Oliver said pointing to the statue. Laurel smiled as the realization hit her. Oliver and she were standing right at the spot where they kissed each other goodbye before he left on the Gambit. Laurel pulled Oliver in for a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

"Goodnight, Mayor Queen," Adrian said. "By the way, maybe I'll get here early tomorrow. I am usually not this cowardly, but I have to admit I am growing concerned about The Throwing Star killer. I don't know why because Star City has seen it's serial killers, but this guy, he scares me. His victims, it's random. Anybody could be next".

"I am here for you, Adrian" "Oliver" replied. "And I am encouraging you not to live in fear. Look where we were 9 months ago... but The Green Arrow and his team love Star City and they will stop The Throwing Star killer like they stopped Damien Dahrk. And this time, I just hope no one has to die".

Adrian nodded and looked downward. "You've been thinking about her a lot lately"

"Well, you did bring her up this morning and the prison escapees have her name in their mouths" "Oliver," said. "Not that I expect better of them, but it hasn't even been a year yet and... I just don't want to hear her talked about as a criminal anymore".

"I know that you and I don't see eye to eye on the vigilante thing, but I know how much you loved her, I'm sorry," Adrian said.

It was no surprise to Oliver but Laurel slept most of the plane ride to Russia. A lady was sitting alone in a row of seats across the aisle and 1 row behind. She was looking at Oliver and Laurel, clearly, she recognized them. Oliver had taken the precaution to be driven to Las Vegas in an unmarked vehicle and leaving for Russia from there to prevent what was happening.

Oliver hit a button for stewardess assistance. "What is the matter, sir?" The stewardess asked.

Oliver replied in a Russian accent. "My wife and I are being stared at and it is affecting our enjoyment of our travels".

The stewardess followed Oliver's look and turned her attention to the woman. "Please mam, if you will stop staring at this couple. It's disturbing them".

"Oh, forgive me. I don't mean to be a bother. I just- are you Oliver Queen?"

"Who is Oliver Queen? An American celebrity? This is my first time in America, leave my wife and me alone!" Oliver snorted.

"I am sorry," The woman said. "I didn't know. Can this lovely couple be bumped up to first class? On me" The lady offered.

"That really won't be necessary," Oliver said, shocked at the lady's generosity.

"I think it is necessary" the lady countered. "It is your first time in America and I made you feel uncomfortable. That is not what I want you to think of when you think of America".

Laurel groggily let Oliver lead her to first class. She fell into her and she thanked the stewardess in Russian. "You know Russian?" Oliver asked.

"I- I didn't think I knew Russian?" Laurel said. She changed the subject. "That lady who bumped us into first class. Nobody has treated me so kindly in a long time".

"When I meet people like her, it reminds me why I'm The Green Arrow. There are people out there who deserve to be protected" Oliver said and he squeezed Laurel's hand. "When you get settled in your new home, thoughts of trying to protect people there?"

"No. I don't even have a suit and the Black Canary is dead" Laurel said and Oliver frowned.

"You don't have to be Black Canary to protect people, you never did. You were my hero long before the leather. But if you change your mind, what about Ptashka?" Oliver said.

"Ptashka?" Laurel asked.

Oliver smiled "Uh, it means 'Pretty Bird'"

"Who even are you?" Laurel chuckled.

"I am Oliver Queen. The happiest Oliver Queen that has existed in a decade" Oliver said and he kissed Laurel's cheek. "I am finally thinking that I can start to let go".

Laurel smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really" Oliver said

Adrian was watching television while Doris slept in the bed next to him. He typed a text to Oliver which Chance received because Oliver left his phone with him. "Throwing Star Killer claimed another victim tonight. I think Star City needs to take action now".

"I understand, Adrian. There are things in the works that you don't even know about or need to know about right now" "Oliver" wrote back and Adrian rolled his eyes reading it. Why wasn't Oliver concerned about his city... This wasn't typical behavior.

Unless the escaped convicts were right. Adrian was starting to think they were. Laurel Lance was alive and the real Oliver Queen was somewhere with her.

Oliver held Laurel's hand and guided her through the busy airport in Russia. Finally, he spotted Anatoly and who told Oliver he would be waiting for them.

"Anatoly" Oliver called out expecting anything except what was about to happen. As soon as Oliver was close enough, Anatoly punched him hard enough that he blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver woke up and could hardly even lift his head. His arms were strung up behind him and instinctively, he almost attempted to free himself, but when he did all he felt was burning. Burning on his back, his chest, his stomach, even his face. He looked down and this when he noticed a small pool of his own blood surrounding him. "Ana- Anatoly!" Oliver called out, trying his best to sound aggressive. He was tired. Even though he had been knocked out, he felt like he lacked 100 nights of sleep. Anatoly finally did enter the room. "Where is Laurel?" Oliver growled.

Anatoly smiled. "I handed her over to my men. They wanted her and I only wanted you".

"What is this about? You said to come, you said you would take care of her" Oliver shouted.

"My men are doing all kinds of things to welcome her to her new home" Anatoly smirked.

"You are a man with honor. Why are you doing?" Oliver asked, ignoring the sickness in his stomach.

"Leonov, Oliver. You asked for his help, help that you knew would subject him to danger. You refused to help him in return and you let him die without paying your debt. His own Bratva brother. Well, unfortunately, I had to remove you from your status and your membership".

"I don't want to be a part of any organization like this" Oliver spat.

"Get comfortable, Oliver" Anatoly said and turned around to leave.

"Hey" Oliver called out, summoning his former ally's attention. "Those men torturing and violating her- they're your brothers. You swore an oath. An to each other. They come first, above anything and anyone else. Above revenge".

"Yes," Anatoly said.

"The more provoke Laurel, it will only put them in danger" Oliver warned, just as they Laurel scream in the other room. Oliver tugged at his chains.

She had taken it. The torture, the sexual violation, the mutilation. She had taken it and the Bratva brothers were questioning if they honestly could break her. She seemed to be devoid of all emotion no matter what they did. She didn't scream, or cry, or beg.

"She is incredibly resilient" stated one man in Russian.

"I know what will break her, only one man has not broken when dosed with the red death and she is a woman. Weaker by nature" another said.

Laurel, who somehow was understanding Russian, knew what "the red death" was. Oliver had told her that the only reason he did not commit suicide because he had hallucinations of her begging him to come home to her. Even with her love for Oliver, she didn't feel strong enough to deal with the pain that the drug brought.

One of the Bratva brothers brought the syringe near her. "Get that away from me," Laurel said in Russian.

The brothers began to laugh. "She speaks" one mocked.

Laurel was confined by every restraint one could imagine, yet she squirmed and did absolutely everything she could to avoid the injection. She was slapped across the face and the needle harshly jabbed into her shoulder.

"Anatoly, please, you have to let me get to her. What happened to Alexi- I was wrong and I apologize. But Anatoly, Laurel is innocent" Oliver said.

"I know, it is too bad she is the best way to hurt you".

"I am going to kill you, Anatoly. You crossed a line and no matter what you do-"

Anatoly cut Oliver off "Don't you realize that your wrists and your ankle are broken anyway".

Oliver laid his head against the wall behind him. A tear actually fell down his face and he heard Anatoly leave the room.

Laurel was sweating heavily. Every person she had lost or ever hurt or failed in any way, they were all surrounding her. All telling her it was her fault. All telling her she deserved this.

Sweat rolled down her face and her head ached, but not as much as her heart. "You should just die," a voice said but she couldn't pick out who it was. She couldn't even tell the difference between who was a hallucination and who was really there.

The men who believed they were watching their victim slowly die were shocked, the shaking and sweating stopped. Laurel's eyes glowed a bright white color.

"What is happening?" One man asked another. Laurel's body seemed to be controlling itself without her mind. Every muscle in her body seem to strain and her body temperature increasing. Finally, Laurel let out a scream. The sonic waves carried "The Red Deat" out of her body with them and they washed over her abusers. All the Bratva in the room simultaneously suffered severe heart attacks.


	12. Chapter 12

"My men" Anatoly shouted and he stormed up to Laurel and grabbed her by her throat. She shook her head unable to speak. "What did you do to them?" demanded Anatoly. Laurel shook her head, truly frightened for the first time since escaping from the ghosts. "You killed them. How?" Anatoly slammed Laurel against the cinder block wall behind her.

"I-" was all that came out of Laurel's mouth before Anatoly put his other hand over Laurel's mouth and began to attempt to break her neck. Anatoly was hit just then with an arrow in the back of his neck.

Laurel looked at Oliver, who looked exactly as spent as she did. There was enough blood on the outside of his body to fill Felicity's body twice. His ankles and wrists were broken but even so, he had managed to operate the crossbow at his feet. Laurel ran forwards and sat on the ground. She slowly lowered his broken body into her lap. "What were you thinking?" Laurel said, after a long moment where neither of them talked. Before Oliver could answer she kissed him, deeply and passionately.

Oliver knew that he blacked out when he found himself at the American embassy in Russia. He was in the medical wing and he immediately hit the nurses button when he realized he was alone.

"Mr. Queen?" the nurse said. "What is the matter?" I uh- there was a- a wom-"

"Yes, a woman brought you in here but she is gone now. She left you a note at your bedside, see? Is there anything else I can do for you?" Oliver shook his head. Where did Laurel go?

He picked up her note. _"My love, Ollie, thank you for bringing me here to Russia. I am going to stay. I have to stay. What we went through with Anatoly and his men opened my eyes. You opened my eyes. You brought me here for a new life and I'm starting it now.__ P__titsa pravosudiya means "bird of justice" and that is who I have to be here in Russia. Sorry, but "pretty bird" wouldn't really get my message across. I'm also sorry that this life won't be what you had in mind for me, living in the shadows... but I'll have too. But because of you, I am not scared anymore and I am going to help people the way I was meant to. I am going to bring down the Bratva and all organized crime in Russia. Though impossible it may seem, you know me and I believe the world can be different. Maybe one day soon, Star City will be different too. Until then, I have no idea if I will ever see you again. But you said something about hozens symbolizing reconnection, so I stole the one in your carry on. I love you, Oliver. Never doubt my love for you. You will always, always, always be the love of my life_".

**Thank You for reading "Something I Wanted More". I have a story I'm really excited about in the works so I am sorry that I have to end this one but this was the best idea that I had so I hope it did not dissapoint. Anyway, I LOVE you guys with my ❤**


End file.
